Love And Laughter
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Elsa is not in a good mood. Only her admirer Frankenstrike and a young Conductoid can lift her spirits!


**Done for my good friends GoldGuardian2418 and Sparkling Lover. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Elsa arrived at the Grant Mansion sweating and panting. She looked over her shoulder and saw three meat-headed bullies who were planning to pummel her into doing their homework. But upon seeing her hide in the old mansion, they decided to give up and walk away.<p>

"Guess the mansion lives up to it's reputation." Elsa noted. She was getting pretty sick of bullies. People always say you need to fight your own battles. But since it was three against one and she was half their size, there was a good chance she was going to be hurt very badly. Which is why she always avoids confrontations.

"Not so fast, nerd!"

Elsa spun around and saw one of the bullies in the doorway. "Those guys believe in ghost stories, but not me!" Elsa ran into the living room in order to hide. But she found herself against the wall, trapped as the bully had her cornered. "Now hold still, nerd."

Just then, groaning was heard. The humans turned and saw Frankenstrike stomp into the room, his ugly scowl curled deep and he growled, reaching for the bully.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Both the bully and Elsa screamed. The girl's tormentor ran right out of the house and promised himself to never come back.

"Well, that takes care of him." Frankenstrike said. "Elsa, are you...alright?"

He saw Elsa cowering in the corner of the room, shivering tenfold. Even though she knew Frankenstrike was a kind and gentle alien, she couldn't help but get a little scared around him.

The alien looked quite guilty. "Sorry, Elsa. I didn't mean to scare you."

"I-It's okay." Elsa said, still shaky. She looked down, sighing. "No one ever picks on you..."

Frankenstrike can feel her sorrow. "That may be true, but it was smart of you to run away."

But Elsa wasn't feeling better. "Come on, Elsa. Don't be sad. Cheer up."

"I don't feel like cheering up." Elsa sadly said, walking away. The girl was still getting used to the whole alien monster thing. Especially the fact that one of those monsters has a huge crush on her. To Elsa, it was too weird.

As Elsa walked away, she heard laughter coming from another room. She peeked in and saw Rook and Whampire tickling Rachel and Sasha. Despite the girls being tickled, it looked like they were having...fun.

"I don't get what's so fun about tickling." Elsa said out loud.

Suddenly, Elsa yelped when she was picked up by her lab coat collar. It was Frankenstrike. "Allow me to show you." He grinned, his uneven yellow teeth sticking out. Elsa tried to get away, but her admirer was just too strong as he carried her up to his lab.

* * *

><p>"Oh, please! Don't do this! Noooooo!" Elsa wailed as she struggled to break out of her restraints. But she was locked up tight on Frankenstrike's examination table. She looked down at her exposed stomach, who knows what it was in for?!<p>

Frankenstrike approached her. "What's wrong? You act like I'm gonna have you for dinner." he chuckled. That remark made Elsa very uncomfortable. "Now, let's see just how ticklish you are."

Elsa let out a sob and threw her head back against the cold metal. "I don't want to be tickled."

"Now, now, you don't have to be afraid of tickling." Frankenstrike told her. "It can be fun. Lots of fun."

"I can't believe any of that." Elsa responded. "I refuse to be tickled! Let me out of here!"

"Uncle Frankenstrike? Who's she?"

Elsa jumped with a squeak when a little black head popped up from the end of the table. It was Sparkle. She climbed up on the table and sat beside Elsa, who was shivering at this point, nervous of this strange little creature.

"Sparkle, this is Elsa." Frankenstrike said. He noticed Elsa's trembles. "Don't be scared, this is Sparkle, she's Feedback's daughter."

"Hi!" Sparkle said with a smile and a wave.

"Uh, H-Hello..." Elsa whimpered out.

"Are you gonna tickle her, Uncle?" Sparkle asked, Elsa could see a devious look on her face.

"That's right." Frankenstrike raised his index finger towards Elsa's stomach and dragged it slowly across her skin. He saw Elsa's skin quiver as she held back her laughter. "Now, let's hear that sweet laugh, hm?" His finger kept wiggling back and forth and all over her stomach.

"No, I won't laugh." Elsa whimpered, twisting and turning, her heart pumping. "I'm not going to laugh for you."

Frankenstrike chuckled again. "Oh, sure. That's what they all say. But they all end up laughing." He used his free hand to hold her hips down so she couldn't struggle as much. Then used his other hand to tickle her stomach, his fingertips skittering all over her smooth skin. "Tickle, tickle, tickle! Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

Elsa bit her lips, she gasped and grunted, trying to fight the laughter back in. "No, no, no! Naaaaaaa, hahahaha!" Elsa gasped and shut her mouth again, whimpering.

"Ah, there's a laugh!" Frankenstrike's grin became wider. "I can see a smile on your face." he teased. "Don't resist." His hands released Elsa's hips, and dug deep into the soft flesh of her stomach, wiggling and pressing inward, and then darting to different areas of Elsa's stomach and repeating the action. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo! Tickle your tummy! Tickle your tummy!"

"S-Stop!" Elsa squeaked. "I can't take-ahahahahaha! I-I can't take-ahahahahahahahaha!" Elsa's will broke as she squirmed around as hard as she could, laughter pouring out of her.

"Yes, that's it. Keep laughing." Frankenstrike mused, he danced his fingers all over her helpless stomach. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo! Can't get away! Cootchie, cootchie, coo!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP SAYING THAT!" Elsa laughed hysterically, trapped in ticklish agony. "HEEHEEHEEHEEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh, you don't like being teased?" Frankenstrike giggled. He slowed down the tickling, but still kept teasing her. "Cootchie, cootchie, coooooo. Tickle, tickle, tickle. Is Elsa ticklish on her wittle tummy? Yes, she is! Cootchie, cootchie, coo!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Elsa yelled in between laughs. The teasing made the tickling more ticklish.

Frankenstrike seized his torture. Elsa took the time to rest. "Yes, the stomach is always a good tickle spot." the monster quipped. "But I also know another spot that's just as ticklish." He leaned over to Sparkle and whispered something in her ear. The little Conductoid giggled as Frankenstrike reached down and gave Sparkle a small feather.

"Where's that going?!" Elsa asked nervously, trying to back away.

"Right here." Sparkle dipped the feather into Elsa's belly button and twirled it inside. "Cootchie coo!"

The young woman's eyes went wide and she tossed her head back, roaring with laughter. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO, I…I HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, CAHAHAHAHAN'T TAKE IT THERE, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! GET IT OHOHOHOUT! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ah, I knew it!" Frankenstrike said as Sparkle cork screwed the feather back and forth in the navel, letting the tip of the feather brush against the very bottom of Elsa's belly button. While her belly button was being tickled, Frankenstrike worked on her underarms, escalating her laughter louder and harder. "Tickles so much, doesn't it?" he teased.

"YES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IT TICKLES! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IT TICKLES TOO MUCH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Elsa began to whimper and cry as the Transylian tortured her armpits while Sparkle tortured her navel and stomach with that evil feather. "PLEASE! N-NO MOHOHOHORE! AHAHAHA! I-I CAN'T BREATHE!" She gasped for air and at long last, Frankenstrike stopped.

Elsa completely crumpled on the table, panting and collecting as much air as she can. That tickling was overwhelmingly, well, ticklish.

Frankenstrike watched her gain her breath and snapped his fingers. "I think I know what you need." He went over to her feet and carefully removed her shoes and socks.

"Oh, no!" Elsa squealed. "NO! No, please! Not my feet! I can't take any more tic...huh?" Elsa's plea was cut short when she felt the monster squeezing her feet instead of tickling them. She looked down and saw Frankenstrike massaging her feet.

To her suprise, Frankenstrike was amazingly gentle. His hands smoothly rubbed around her foot and his thumbs dug splendidly into her soles. Elsa sighed in content. "Ooooh, that feels good." she moaned out, relaxed.

"I knew you'd like it." Frankenstrike grinned as he exfoliated her feet. "Sorry if I got carried away, Elsa."

"It's okay, Franky." Elsa said, surprising Frankenstrike that she not only called him by a nickname, but also wasn't mad at him for tickling her. "To tell you the truth, I've never been tickled before."

"What?! Never?!" Sparkle asked in disbelief.

Elsa shook her head. "Never. And I've certainly never been tickled like that!"

Frankenstrike couldn't help but smile. "And don't you feel better now?"

"Huh. Actually...I do!" As crazy as it sounds, Frankenstrike tickled her sadness away! When she looked up, she saw him staring at her dreamily. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Frankenstrike blinked, snapping out of it. "Uh, sorry. You're just so beautiful I couldn't help it." he admitted as he blushed a little.

But Elsa just sighed. "No, I'm not beautiful." Never has she been called beautiful, and when she does, it comes from the mouth of an alien Frankenstein. "I mean, just look at me. I don't have beautiful blue eyes like Rachel and Sasha. And my hair is red and I'm so nearsighted I have to wear these glasses..."

Then Elsa gasped when Frankenstrike's hand cupped her cheek. "So what if your eyes aren't blue? I like your eyes. And that lovely red hair is perfect for you. And those glasses really bring out the beauty in those eyes."

"Yeah, I think you're super pretty!" Sparkle said.

Amazed and flattered, Elsa changed to a bashful shade of red from her head to her toes. "Well, I don't know about that..."

"Come on, you're beautiful." Frankenstrike said in a playful tone. He pressed his finger into her belly and wiggled into it. "Say it! Say it!"

"Ahahahahaha! Okay! Okay! I am beautiful! I am! I am!" Elsa squealed through her laughing.

Frankenstrike stopped. "Even so, you're just as beautiful on the inside too. Especially when there are tickles inside you!"

"Yeah, I'd say I'm pretty ticklish. But was the feather really necessary?"

"Of course, my finger's too big to fit in your belly button!"

Now all three of them were laughing. As they did, Elsa finally saw Frankenstrike in a whole new way. He may look scary, but he was sweet as honey on the inside. And Sparkle was kind and innocent as any human child should be.

Elsa's stomach started to growl, interrupting their laughing. "Oh, I wonder what that was?" Frankenstrike said, pretending to sound confused. He bent down and put his ear to Elsa's stomach, she giggled as his sideburn tickled her.

"Sounds like someone's hungry." Frankenstrike teased. He unlocked Elsa from the table and carried her in his great big arms while Sparkle rode on his shoulders. "Let's get some lunch."

Elsa smiled wide and hugged Frankenstrike lovingly. "I'd like that."

And she kissed him on the cheek.

Frankenstrike's eyes bulged out. His heart pumping faster than ever, then he sighed goofily in amorous affection. And the three walked off to the kitchen together.


End file.
